Amigos, disgustos y algo más
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: Jack Frost, Mérida Dumbroch, Rapunzel Solaris e Hipo horrendos Abadejo III van a al más estricto colegio del país. cuando se encuentren ¿pasara algo entre ellos? Es un UA de the big four y uno que otro crossover más


**Amigos disgustos y algo más...**

**.**

**.**

**Está historia es un UA así que los personajes se salen de sus roles originales, pero aquí conservan su personalidad gracias a mí. El fic es de los 4 grandes (no me digas) espero y les guste y también apreciaría que me dijeran que les parece.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (salvo algunos pero no los importantes) son de sus respectivos creadores (más exactamente a Dreamworks y Disney-Pixar) solo escribo esto para divertirme y tontear un rato. No aburro más, a leer. **

**Oooh, una cosita más: yo amo la pareja de Astrid y Hiccup, así que si esperabas algún tipo de Mericcup o Hiccunzel ¡siento decepcionarte! Ahora tienes dos opciones: puedes seguir tu camino o leer. Decisión tuya. (se que eso me hará perder lectores pero prefiero eso a perder mi auto respeto como escritora)**

7:30 AM

Es la hora, la hora de entrar al colegio luego del verano, las vacaciones terminaron para disgusto de algunos, la mayoría. Alrededor del gran complejo de edificios y jardines se reúnen muchos vehículos. Los padres dejan y despiden a sus hijos, no los verán en un tiempo.

El colegio Howard (no confundir con Hogwards, please), ese es el nombre de la institución, y no es solo una escuela común y corriente: es un internado. El instituto es reconocido a nivel mundial por su excelente calidad en enseñanza, maestros, aulas y dormitorios; pero también y más exactamente, por sus clases especiales y su programa de deportes y bellas artes. Incluidos: Pintura, escultura, danza, programa musical, programa de ciencias, club de deportes de invierno, arquería y lucha, entre otros. Por estos motivos los hijos jóvenes de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo asisten a ese colegio, entre ellos nuestros protagonistas….

Ooooo0ooooO

-Ya llegamos ¿Qué les parece chicos? hombre mayor, con ojos azules, de cabello y barba blancas presa de las canas por la edad, les preguntó a los dos chicos adolescentes de la parte trasera del vehículo.

- ¡es increíble! Oh Norte, es genial poder estudiar aquí-. La joven se veía emocionada al mirar por la ventana su nueva escuela. Era una chica de unos 18 o 20 años, blanca y de ojos extrañamente rosas, llevaba puesto un vestido corto hasta las rodillas en color tornasol que variaba del azul a verde con cada movimiento que hacía y tacones; estaba usando aretes decorados con plumas y su cabello castaño con muchas mechas de colores azules y verdes, recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

- Que bueno que te guste, Tooth-. Norte se veía satisfecho con la repuesta de la chica. Toothiana, efectivamente ese era su nombre, pero odiaba que le dijeran así o que la confundieran con Tatiana así que prefería que todos le dijeran Tooth, por este motivo había sido víctima de burlas desde que tenía memoria (incluso por parte de su hermano) pero no le importaba llamarse como diente, ya que los adoraba, de hecho estaba ahí para estudiar odontología.- ¿y tú, Jack? ¿Qué opinas del colegio?-. Le dirigió la palabra al otro joven. Este bufó un poco molesto y guardo su celular, con el que se estaba distrayendo hasta que su abuelo le hablara.

- Está regular-. Respondió con un poco de molestia mirando por la ventanilla de la camioneta. Jack era algo menor que su hermana, tenía 17 años, recién cumplidos en diciembre, curiosamente había nacido el mismo día del solsticio de invierno. El chico era bastante alto, muy pálido, su cabello era extrañamente blanco y, pese a todas las dudas, era completamente natural. Había nacido albino ¿Qué podía hacer? Y aunque a veces le molestaban las críticas hacía su pelo y su supuesta "adicción" a teñírselo, no lo cambiaría por nada, y estaba seguro de que, de no haber nacido así, se lo pintaría de ese mismo color. Jack también tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que cualquiera pudiera mirar, lo cual lo volvían un autentico imán de chicas, pero eso no parecía importarle. Ese día llevaba puesto una sudadera color azul marino -su sudadera favorita que usaba para todo y en cualquier clima- pantalones de mezclilla y converses negros, aunque odiaba usar zapatos.

- ¿cómo que regular? ¿No es suficiente para ti, cabeza de escarcha?-. Un hombre de unos 25 años, sentado junto a otro más pequeño y rubio en la parte trasera (era un graaan camioneta), interrogó algo enojado al chico albino.

- Shhh ¡Aster!-. Lo calló Tooth sutilmente. E. Áster Bunnymund (valla nombrecito) ya era adulto, medía 1.95 metros, fornido y ancho, ojos verdes, su cabello tenía un color azul grisáceo –estaba teñido- y su apariencia era realmente intimidante, menos para Jack, que no le tenía el más mínimo respeto a pesar de que Áster era su tío.- Jack, lo que él quiere decir es que….

- Es que podrías ser un poco más agradecido, este colegio es de los mejores del mundo-. Le señaló Norte cruzando los brazos, también irritado por la actitud de Jack.- sólo piénsalo, los alumnos de este colegio se convierten en millonarios, campeones olímpicos, famosos escritores….

- ¡guau! ¡guau! ¡guau! ¡Asombroso!-. Fingió interés, lo cual molesto más a su familia. La verdad es que no le interesaba todo lo que esa dichosa escuelita tuviera que ofrecerle, heredaría junto con su hermana y sus tíos los negocios familiares, tenía su futuro asegurado, lo único que quería lograr era ser profesional en el snowboard, no más.- Norte, sabes que me da igual estudiar aquí o en una publica-. Suspiró fastidiado.- es lo mismo: libros, maestros y aburrimiento. No necesito esto, no necesito tantas actividades, ni tampoco compañeros presumidos y petulantes como los de aquí… no te ofendas, agradezco las buenas intenciones pero….

- Pero a ti todo te vale ***** ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Áster molesto, Jack frunció el ceño.- a ti nunca te importa nada ¿es mucho valorar tu suerte? ¿Sabes cuantas personas se esfuerzan mucho por conseguir una beca aquí? ¿O las que quieren estudiar?-. Cruzó los brazos.

- Yo…okey, lo siento-. Jack se disculpó bajando la mirada, es cierto, actuaba muy egoísta, eso le avergonzaba, aun más si consideraba su anterior situación.- ya perdón, sí, me porte mal y lo lamento-. Suspiró.- ¡pero es que no quiero ir a un internado! Es horrible estar encerrado en uno-. Protestó.- ¿ya se olvidaron de aquella película en la que unos chicos se quedan a vivir en uno? No gracias, no quiero terminar colgado-. Se recargó en el asiento cruzando los brazos.

- Jack, es solo una película-. Replicó Tooth con una risita.- no es real, además dudo que este colegio también haya sido edificado sobre un cementerio indio-. Alzó una ceja.

- ¡Podría pasar!-. La contradijo.- ¿Quién te asegura que este lugar antes no era un panteón, eh?-. Jack alzó ambas cejas.

- pues el folleto…-. La chica empezó a discutir.

- ¡silencio lo dos!-. Dijo Norte mirándolos acusadoramente.- panteón o no panteón, ambos estudiaran aquí-. Les indicó firmemente.- ya bájense, los ayudaremos a bajar sus maletas-. Terminó bajándose del vehículo con cierto enfado.

- okey-. Dijeron los dos hermanos simultáneamente.

Los tres hombres restantes ayudaron a Tooth y Jack con su equipaje. Jack había viajado ligero, solo dos maletas grandes y una pequeña, no necesitaba más; pero Tooth era todo lo contrario, muchas valijas, demasiadas, tantas que Áster tuvo que cargar la mayoría.

-Gracias Bunny, por ayudarme-. Le agradeció Toothiana siguiéndolo.- yo te digo cual es mi dormitorio.

- ¡Tooth! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me digas Bunny fuera de la casa?-. dijo muy atareado. Bunny era su apodo, pero le avergonzaba que la demás gente se enterara, sin embargo parecía que todos se esforzaban en llamarlo así cuando estaban en público.

-Lo siento, lo olvide-. Se disculpó sinceramente mientras se alejaban del grupo. Finalmente Bunny y Tooth desaparecieron a la distancia.

- bueno, creo que yo también debo irme a mi dormitorio-. Dijo Jack agarrando sus maletas.- los voy a extrañar-. Les dijo a Norte y a Sandy o Meme, su otro tío, que era mudo.

-nosotros también a respondió el hombre vestido de rojo.- eso sí, quiero un promedio mínimo de 8 en todas las empezó a reír, pero hablaba enserio.

-7-. Jack sonrió con culpa, en algunas materias no le iba nada bien

- 7.5-. Norte elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

- ó chocando su puño con el viejo.- ¡Adiós, los quiero! ó comenzando a alejarse hacía el que sería su cuarto.

- ¡igual!... ¡y cuida a tu hermana!-. Norte y Meme agitaban sus manos para despedirse.

- ¡lo hare!-. Respondió a gritos. Tooth en realidad no era su hermana, de hecho, ninguno de su familia era verdaderamente lo que pretendía ser, nadie era pariente de nadie, pero aunque no los unieran lazos de sangre si los unían los del amor. Todo había comenzado años atrás cuando Norte se entero de que su esposa era estéril, ambos estaban muy tristes, pero una noche de luna llena se decidieron a adoptar; ambos decían que la luna los había convencido de formar una familia adoptiva, pero nadie les creía. Empezaron por acoger a Áster y a Meme, sin embargo nunca fueron realmente como sus hijos, bueno, solo de la esposa, Norte era más como su hermano grande. Luego de algunos años se decidieron a adoptar a una niña de 4 años llamada Toothiana, era la rara del orfanato por su nombre y su extraña obsesión por los dientes, incluso cuando fueron a verla por primera vez antes de que ella se dignara a decir "hola" dijo "dios, ¡son tan blancos!" y luego metió sus manos a la boca de los señores; aunque fue por eso que decidieron adoptarla, por su originalidad y autenticidad, además que su actitud quedaba perfecto con el del resto de la familia. Pero parecía que la Luna no estaba del todo contenta, pues unos años después Norte llegó con la noticia de que debía incluir a alguien más a la familia por que "MiM" (cómo él le decía al astro) le había dicho que necesitaba adoptar a otro hijo. Entonces fue cuando recogieron a Jack cuando era un niño de 9 años, se quedo huérfano luego de que sus padres y su hermana murieran en un accidente.

**Flash back**

La familia (mucho más joven) estaba observando a todos los pequeños, la mayoría de entr años, cuando jugaban en su dormitorio, un niño algo mayor jugaba con ellos.

-¿Quién es el niño?-. le preguntó Norte a la anciana gorda dueña del orfanato.

- ¿el pálido?-. interrogó incrédula de que preguntaran por el.

- si, es un poco más grande que los otros-. Comentó Ivett, la esposa del hombre.

- lo sé. Su nombre es Jack-. Les dijo de mala gana.- se quedó huérfano hace un año; nadie ah querido ah adoptarlo ¡y no sorprende! El chico es un niño problema, estoy pensando seriamente en sacarlo de la casa hogar, es una mala influencia-. Negó con la cabeza.- ay más dormitorios por aquí…

- no, creo que ya encontramos a nuestro nuevo Norte frotándose la barbilla.- ¿verdad, Ivett?.

- Sí, lo encontramos.

- ¡Esplendido!-. dijo la señora.- ¿Quién es?

- el "pálido"-. Contestó la mujer de Norte.

- ¿Jack?... jajajaja-. Empezó a partirse de la risa.- no es enserio ¿o sí?.

-si, es enserio-. El hombre cruzó los brazos.

- como quieran, pero que les quede claro algo: yo no acepto devoluciones. ¿seguros que lo quieren? ó una ceja. La pareja se miró entre si.

-muy seguros-. Respondieron a la vez.

- de acuerdo. Vengan por aquí-. les indicó que la siguieran.-_par de raros._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sí, no eran una familia convencional, pero eran una gran familia. Jack miró el que sería el edificio al cual llamaría hogar durante los siguientes años. Suspiró. No le gustaba a pesar de que era lindo, se adentró más, pensando en lo que de ahora en adelante se convertiría su vida: estudios y aprisionamiento.

-_esto será horrible-._pensó Jack ladeando la cabeza.

Ooooo0ooooO

…

-¿tienes tu ropa?.

-empacada.

- zapatos?

- tres maletas llenas.

- el arco?

-no salgó de casa sin él.

- dinero?

- fue mi prioridad desde el principio.

- el uniforme?

- sí, obvio.

- muy bien, Mérida, tienes todo listo-. Dijo la mujer tachando la última cosa en su lista. Ella era una señora sofisticada, de largo cabello castaño, engalanada con joyas finas y un vestido verde estilo vintage de diseñador. Cualquiera que la viera la catalogaba como una esnob, y no se equivocaba.

- que ó la chica en un suspiro; por fin había terminado la revisión, desde hace media hora estaban con eso.

Mérida era la hija mayor de la familia más rica de Escocia y Europa del Norte. La descendiente de Elinor Vangioven, famosa modelo y directora de una gran empresa multimillonaria y Fergus Dumbroch, un gran hombre heredero de una gran fortuna, nada más. Ella era pelirroja y de ojos azules, piel de porcelana blanca, con rostro redondeado y nariz respingada. Su cabello era loco y rizado, siempre despeinado, pero ese día lo llevaba finamente acomodado, apenas un poquito ondulado (su madre había insistido en que se arreglara el cabello) sobre su espalda y en su cabeza llevaba una diadema dorada. Estaba vestida con un caro vestido de diseñador color azul marino, corto, muy por encima de las rodillas y botas de tacón color marrón oscuro, también de marca.

-Mi princesa por fin irá a Howard-. Dijo Elinor conmovida, mientras miraba por la ventanilla el gran complejo de edificios.

- Yei-. Fingió emoción.- Mamá, dijiste que tenían programa de arquería ¿cierto?-. Soltó lo que quería decir desde el principio, mientras veía su nuevo hogar con un poco de horror.

- obviamente-. Respondió Fergus, su padre.- fue lo primero en lo que me fije-. Le dijo en un murmuró a la pelirroja, mientras Elinor se distraía con el folleto.

- grandioso-. Dijo para si misma. Arquería. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, todo lo demás le valía un comino. El sueño de la heredera de los Dumbroch era ganar una medalla olímpica en tiro con arco, 5 veces consecutivas para ser exactos, oh bien, hasta que su brazo no se pudiera mover por la artritis. Mérida fantaseaba por cumplir su deseo desde los 6 años de edad y había formulado el plan perfecto para lograrlo: paso 1: convencer a sus padres de que le compraran el arco. Paso 2: conseguir que le contrataran un entrenador. Paso 3: entrar a Howard, el colegio con el mejor programa de tiro con arco. Paso 4: impresionar a la entrenadora del equipo. Paso 5: ser la capitana del tiro con arco. Paso 6: graduarse. Paso 7: conseguir una invitación a los juegos olímpicos y patearles el trasero a todos. Un muy buen plan ¿no? Pues ya había logrado la mitad y se encargaría los años siguientes de cumplir su deseo más grande.

- Será grandioso, Princesa, estoy segura de que cuando salgas serás una dama perfecta-. Su madre, a diferencia de ella, fantaseaba con que la escuela la convirtiera en la señorita fina y refinada que ella siempre quiso que fuera, pero que nunca fue.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, querida ¿recuerdas lo ocurrido en la escuela de modales?-. Je recordó Fergus con una risita.

- Oh ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aun le debemos dinero a la escuela por daños a la propiedad-. Dijo en tono de reprimenda viendo a su pelirroja hija.- Esa pobre maestra…-. Se tocó el pecho, consternada.

- sí jajaja, fue tan divertido…ups, digo, lo siento tanto-. Dijo Mérida entrecerrando los ojos, haciéndose la inocente.- no fue mi intención.

- si eso dices-. Dijo su padre bajando de la lujosa camioneta.- Bien, Mérida, hora de abrió la puerta a su hija y esposa.

- uy-. Suspiró la pelirroja un poco aterrada mirando la escuela.

-no te preocupes, princesita, estoy segura de que te divertirás-. Le dijo su madre acomodándole el pelo, que luchaba por volver a ser la revoltosa y loca maraña de hebras rojas que siempre había sido.

-eso espero-. Murmuró por lo bajo. Estaba nerviosa, podía admitirlo, ella nunca se había quedado en un internado y hacerlo en uno tan lujoso e importante le revolvía el estomago. Sin embargo, ella siempre había sido valiente y abierta a nuevas opciones. Se tragó los nervios y sonrió al ver como su padre intentaba bajar el solo las veinte maletas que había traído a la escuela. Ella no era de las que usaba tantos conjuntos, la mayoría de lo que traía ni siquiera le gustaba, pero su madre era la que la había ayudado a empacar y digamos que le eligió muchos vestidos faldas y zapatos, cosas que rara vez se ponía, discutieron por eso pero finalmente se resigno, de cualquier manera su madre no podría ver lo que usara en el colegio.

- muy bien, alguien de aquí llevara tus cosas al cuarto, hija-. Le dijo Fergus resignado, no había podido hacerlo solo, como quería desde un principio.

-okey-. Asintió Mérida.- bien, yo mejor me voy a instalarme ¡los voy a extrañar!-. Les dijo abrazándolos a los dos.

-nosotros a ti-. Le dijo su madre enderezándole la diadema.

-diviértete, princesa-. Le dijo su papá con lágrimas en los ojos.

- basta, me avergüenzan-. Les dijo en broma comenzando a caminar.- ¡adiós! ¡Despídanme de los trillizos!-. Les gritó alejándose. Miró su folleto e intentó deducir en donde estaría su dormitorio.- _esto va a ser interesante_-. Pensó volviendo a andar.

Oooo0oooO

-Listo señorita Solaris, hemos llegado-. Anuncio el chofer parando el auto justo en frente de la puerta de entrada.

-Yeii!-. Dijo la joven en la parte trasera, presionando su cara contra el cristal de la ventanilla.- El colegio por fin ¡estoy tan emocionada!-. Exclamó la joven dando pequeños brincos de alegría en su asiento. Ella era una chica, de recientes 18 años cumplidos en la primavera pasada; Su cabello era largo y dorado, tan resplandeciente como el sol; sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, de un vivo color esmeralda. Ese día llevaba puesto un lindo vestido veraniego en tono lila, de la más fina calidad, corto hasta las rodillas y muy fresco; también llevaba unas ligeras sandalias y un bolso de diseñador en color lila.

- El colegio Howard ¿Eh?-. Preguntó el chofer abriéndole la puerta a la señorita, la cual se apresuró a asentir rápidamente.- es una gran escuela, con un fantástico programa de arte.

-¡Lo sé! entusiasmada.- Oh, estoy tan contenta de haber ó dando pequeños saltos alrededor del vehículo.

- Sí. ¿Sabe, señorita? Me sorprendió que sus padres la hayan dejado venir, sé que son muy sobreprotectores-. Comentó el hombre bajando las valijas del maletero.

-Oh si lo son-. Dijo con una pequeña risita.- Pero les supliqué todo el verano y, bueno… ¡Heme aquí! Jaja-. Se revolvió su largo cabello, que bien llegaba hasta el piso.

- Sí, aquí está-. Dijo el otro sin poder contener una carcajada.- Muy bien seño….

-Rapunzel-. Le corrigió amablemente.-Puedes llamarme Rapunzel esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, sonriendo y terminando de bajar todo el equipaje.- Muy bien. Aquí tiene su horario y mapa-. Le dijo entregándole varios papeles y folletos.

-Gracias.

- De nada. Y no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de llevar sus valijas a su cuarto-. Concluyó cerrando la puerta del auto.- usted solo dedíquese a conocer su nuevo hogar.

- de acuerdo ¡Eso haré! Jeje-. Dijo juntando las manos con expectación al ver el imponente colegio.- cuando regrese dígale a mis padre que estoy bien-. Le indicó al ver como se iba el chofer.

-Muy bien. Diviértase-. Le deseó al otro antes de perderse en la distancia.

Rapunzel se paró frente al que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Sonrió ampliamente, estaba tan contenta de estar ahí más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Aún no asimilaba bien que al fin haya podido salir de casa, todo le parecía tan irreal, como ese sueño que tuvo una noche desde la ventana de su cuarto. Los padres de Rapunzel, los famosos empresarios Solaris, eran demasiado sobreprotectores con su hija desde aquel incidente sucedido años atrás. Cuando Rapunzel aún era un bebe, una banda de secuestradores, liderados por la hermosa y buscada Gothel, se robó a la niña antes de su primer cumpleaños. Exigieron un rescate de muchos miles de millones de dólares, y aunque los padres no dudaron en pagarlos y así recuperar a su bebita, no volvería a ver el mundo igual. Desde entonces mantuvieron a su hija, por así decirlo, en una burbuja de cristal, buscando alejarla lo más posible de los problemas del mundo. Así, Rapunzel creció sobreprotegida, con todo tipo de salidas fuera de su casa excepto acompañada por múltiples escoltas; su educación se había efectuado en casa, por grandes maestros, por lo que esa sería su primera vez en una escuela. Como consecuencia de nunca dejarla salir, Rapunzel nunca logró madurar como es debido, en su mente aún era niña, dulce, ingenua e inocente, ajena a cualquier situación difícil y acostumbrada a que todo le saliera a la perfección.

La joven avanzó con una enorme sonrisa, hasta detenerse cerca de un árbol.

-Muy bien Pascal, ya puedes ó por lo bajo. De su bolsa salió un pequeño y verde camaleón, de enormes ojos y expresión atemorizante, para algunos. El pequeño animalito corrió por los brazos de Rapunzel hasta colocarse sobre el hombro de la chica, que lo estrechó amorosamente entre su mejilla y su hombro.- Oh, qué alegría que hayas podido venir, casi no pasamos la revisión en el aeropuerto ¿Eh? con una pequeña risa.- Pero bueno, Pascal, aquí no se permiten mascotas, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer-. Le dijo autoritariamente. Pascal se llevó una pata a la frente, como saludo militar y se hizo bolita en el hombro de la joven, camuflajeandose perfectamente con el vestido.- Así me gusta, amigo-. Dijo riendo.

Se detuvo a contemplar el ambiente, la brisa era fresca y el sol resplandecía en lo alto. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si en ese momento, precisamente, un grupo de jóvenes de aspecto petulante y algo rudo no hubieran pasado justamente al lado de Rapunzel, que tuvo la terrible mala suerte de chocar contra la abeja reina de ese grupo.

-Ay!-. Exclamó la chica al frente. Era una joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, con grandes ojos verdes de aspecto amenazante, capaces de intimidar a cualquiera; estaba vestida con una falda corta roja y una blusa cara a rayas. Miró a Rapunzel con desagrado, después de estabilizarse un poco.

-Uh como lo disculpó haciéndose para atrás, apenada y si, algo asustada.

La chica intercambió miradas con sus acompañantes y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Novata ¿Eh? cruzando los brazos, adoptando una pose intimidante.

Rapunzel tragó saliva, deshaciéndose de ese nudo en su garganta.

-Sí, es mi primer año-. Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se nota-. Dijo resoplando con fastidio.- Que esto no se repita ¿Si, dulzura?-. Le dijo con sorna, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes, chicos y chicas de aspecto lindo pero atemorizante.- Andando-. Ordenó para después irse.

-La mataste del susto dijo riendo un chico ancho de espaldas al irse.

-Lo sé, eso es para que sepa cuál es su burlándose, al alejarse.

Rapunzel se quedó con la vista baja, esa tal Astrid sí que se veía ruda, nunca trató con ese tipo de gente, esperaba que ese colegio no todos fueran así.

-Te topaste con la reina Astrid ¿Eh?-. Le dijo una voz a su lado. Se giró encontrándose con un chico alto y musculoso, de ojos y cabellos castaños, se veía más mayor que la mayoría.

-Sí-. Respondió con timidez.

-Ja, te fue bien, preciosa, esa chica te habría comido viva si no fuera el primer dí riéndose, parándose al lado de la rubia.

-¿Siempre es así?-. Inquirió mirando al chico.

-Si no estás en su lista sí-. Contestó suspirando.- aunque por lo visto ya te dejó catalogada.

-¿Catalogada?-. Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, catalogada como perdedora-. Negó con pena.- Vaya, preciosa, si querías ser popular siento decirte que acabas de perder tu oportunidad-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo comprenderás en unos días-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hey, Flyn! ¡Ven acá! gritó otro chico.

-¡Voy! Bueno, me voy preciosa, suerte en tu primer dí dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a ligero trote.

-Rapunzel, mi nombre es Rapunzel-. Murmuró cruzando los brazos. Sin embargo se obligó a sonreír ampliamente, no dejaría que una chica un poco malhumorada arruinara su día. Suspiró ansiosa viendo su nueva escuela.- _ esto será grandioso._

Ooooo0ooooO

-Llegamos hijo ¿estás emocionado? ó un enorme pero enooormee señor pelirrojo y de varaba pelirroja incipiente.

-Sí, como cualquier otro añ alegre el chico sentado en la parte trasera.- Un nuevo año, que emoción, espero que sea mejor que los últimos-. Exclamó con una risilla. Él era un muchacho escuálido y algo bajo para tener 16 año , de cabello castaño y profundos ojos verde bosque. Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros de marca y una camiseta verde seco, ya no era su primer día así que podía alejarse de toda esa ropa ostentosa que no le gustaba.

-Seguramente lo será-. Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.- cuídate Hipo-. Le recomendó abriendo la portezuela del maletero.

-¡Papá! Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Hiccup-. Protestó molesto por que lo llamaran con ese penoso apodo. No era su culpa tener tanto hipo de pequeño.

-Yo te digo Hipo desde que eras bebe así que ahora no te quejes-. Le dijo en tono de reprimenda, volviéndose a subir a su auto.

-Ya, de acuerdo-. Dijo con una sonrisa de resignación mientras bajaba, a duras penas, sus maletas.- Voy a extrañarte papá-. Comentó resoplando con un poco de sentimentalismo.

-Y yo a ti-. Dijo intentando no sonar demasiado cursi.- pero ya sabes, te veré en casa el día de acción de gracias.

-Sí-. Dijo riendo.- ah, y salúdame a Bocón -. Le gritó al ver como su padre ponía el auto en marcha.

-¡Lo haré!... ¡y tu salúdame a Astrid! Jaja-. Le gritó desde lo lejos burlándose malvadamente de su pobre y sonrojado hijo.

-¡Papá!-. Le gritó molesto. Como odiaba que su padre lo molestara con eso; el que estuviera enamorado de Astrid Hofferson desde que tuvo uso de razón no le daba el derecho para echárselo en cara. Ah, nunca olvidaría ese día, en el que vio por primera vez a la chica de sus más grandes sueños, la chica que él había jurado, cuando era más pequeño, sería su esposa. Ja, ahora le parecía tan lejano todo aquello. Desde que vio a Astrid golpear a un niño en el patio de recreo cuando ambos tenían cinco años, supo que estaba perdido de amor, ninguna otra chica le llamó la atención desde entonces; y así, durante los siguientes diez años intentó reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle… sin mucho éxito. Era extraño pues tuvo cientos de oportunidades; sus padres se conocían así que fue a su casa en más de una ocasión, sin embargo solo balbuceaba cosas intangibles cuando la veía, lo cual terminó espantándola; también, todos los años, les tocaba entrar juntos en el mismo colegio, pero él solo se dedicaba a admirarla de lejos, nunca tuvo el valor necesario para acercársele.

Hiccup se sacudió la cabeza, apenado, rogando al cielo que nadie lo hubiese escuchado. Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a arrastras sus maletas, que parecía que se hacían más pesadas cada año. Hipo ya llevaba varios años en el colegio, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a todo ese protocolo de llevar maletas. No recorrió ni cinco metros antes de que una valija se le cayera al suelo, provocando una avalancha de equipajes. Se golpeó la frente, el típico inicio de un mal año; y todo empeoró al escuchar risas precedentes de su lado derecho.

-¡Oye tú, Horrendo Abadejo III!-. Le gritó una voz femenina burlona, la voz de Astrid. Hiccup volteó rápidamente, pero con tan mala coordinación que termino por dejar caer al suelo todas las demás maletas, haciendo al grupito reír.- Cada vez estás más echo pedazos Hipo-. Dijo intentando callar sus risas.- ¿necesitas ayuda?-. Le preguntó colocando una mano en su cadera.

- ¿Qué?... no, no, claro que no, yo puedo intentando sonar duro, levantando con mucho esfuerzo su gran montón de maletas.

-¿seguro? -. Le preguntó la chica mirando que una valija se había abierto, dejando caer al suelo su contenido que, con tan mala suerte, era de ropa interior.

-Sí, soy ó apenado mirando sus prendas íntimas regadas por el suelo.

-Okey, pero mi padre me dijo que…

-Ya déjalo, Astrid, si el escuálido no quiere ayuda no se la ofrezcas-. Le dijo otra joven de cabello rubio platino recogido en dos trenzas.

-Brutilda tiene razón, en que conozcas a su padre no quiere decir que seas su niñera-. Le dijo otro chico muy parecido a Brutilda.

- Tienen razón-. Suspiró Astrid, revolviéndose el cabello. Le dio una mirada insegura de nuevo al castaño.- ¿seguro que puedes tú solo?

-Sí, no es nada-. Respondió Hiccup sonriendo.

-Umm, bueno, si tú quieres-. Contestó resignada dándose la media vuelta junto con su sequito.- Por cierto, lindos boxers-. Comentó con una risita antes de irse.

-Ay Dios-. Murmuró apenado intentando recoger su ropa. Cuando por fin terminó dio un suspiró ahogado, mirando su colegio de nuevo.- _Solo espero que este año sea mejor que los otros-. _Pensó temeroso antes de volver a andar

.

.

.

**Primer Cap terminadoooooo! Es mi primer fic de the big four y espero que me haya salido bien, eh leído demasiadooos en inglés y creo que ya llegó el momento de hacer uno yo misma, espero que les haya gustado, es solo el prólogo; ya saben, la presentación de los personajes ¡la verdadera acción comenzara en el próximo capítulo! Díganme que les pareció en un rewiev, por ahora, la única pareja de la que daré información será la de Hipo y Astrid ¿Qué? No me golpeen, ustedes tienen sus parejas favoritas, yo tengo las mías, y personalmente amo a Astrid. Lo siento fans del Mericcup o Hickunzel, si es que alguno de ustedes llego hasta acá abajo. Eeeen fin, yo ya me voy y me despido y espero en mi alma que les haya gustado.**

**Un beso psicológico a todos muaaa!**

**Atte: Mizzy Frost.**


End file.
